Destiny Rewritten
by bluejay96343
Summary: While Sami and her siblings are dealing with tragedy, someone takes advantage of her vulnerability. Seventeen and unable to pay the bills, Sami doesn't know how she is going to survive her Junior year of high school. Living day to day Sami is going through the motions until one day an eerily familiar stranger comes to Salem High and catches her interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, so this is a story I'm trying out. Sami is my favorite person on Days of Our Lives, she's selfish, insecure, petty, jealous, stubborn and just a complete bitch. I love her. If you read this and like it let me know (: Review! As with all of my stories, ENJOY!  
**

"Sami! You ready to go?" Lucas shouted as he walked into the Brady house without knocking. This was nothing new. In fact it was an everyday occurrence. Lucas always showed up to take Sami, Eric, Belle and Brady to school.

He looked towards the tiny kitchen and found Belle and Brady eating generic brand cheerios, talking about the day ahead. It was Belle's first day of High School, she was fresh meat to most of the upperclassman guys, but Lucas was positive Brady and Eric would protect Belle from the gruesome truth Sami had been exposed too.

"You guys look nice today." Lucas commented, trying to make small talk while waiting for his best friend, who ran on her own time.

"Thanks!" Belle exclaimed, face lighting up with enthusiasm. "Sami took us to Plato's Closet instead of Goodwill this year!"

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement, knowing he needed to oblige Belle and act as if he knew the difference between the two consignment shops.

He heard Eric's deep rumbling voice and looked towards the narrow hallway that led to the measly 2 bedrooms the Brady siblings shared. Eric was leaning on the door frame of Sami and Belle's room, right leg crossed over his left and arms folded to his chest.

"You look fine. And Lucas and I will be with you, so don't worry about everyone else. We've got you covered." Eric said, trying to get his sister to hurry up so he could have time talk with Carrie about their money situation before school started.

As if reading her twin brother's mind Sami held up her hand and said, "No. Eric, no. We are not asking Carrie for money. She has made it pretty clear she has no intentions of helping us. We're doing just fine on our own, why don't you go and eat something real quick and round up Belle and Brady."

Eric let out a frustrated sigh and slipped down the hallway quickly before Sami could ask him which flats she should wear with her headband. Noticing Lucas, Eric whispered "Good luck. She's in one of her moods." before he sat down at the quaint wooden table in their kitchen.

Lucas took a deep breath and bravely walking into Sami's room, a gigantic smile plastered on his face. "Which shirt matches my shoes better, this one," Sami said, holding up a shirt to her body to give Lucas a visual, "Or this one?" Sami asked replacing the first shirt with the second choice. Her face set in an unreadable expression, waiting on Lucas' input.

"Uh. The first one. But if you don't hurry we're all going to be late for our first day of school," Lucas pointed out. Sami simply stripped off her pajama shirt and answered Lucas with, "Oh, please. The truancy officials are severe slackers. I'll be able to say I was in the bathroom, the rest of you will have to come up with your own excuses." Sami joked half-heartedly. "Wow, aren't you just a bundle of joy today." Lucas quipped noticing her dampened mood.

Sami shrugged, "Pregnancy hormones."

"Well it's not my fault your pregnant. Don't take it out on me." Lucas snapped before smacking his hands to his mouth to stop any other stupid comments he was about to make from slipping out.

Sami had frozen in the process of slipping her shoes on, her right foot raised a couple inches off the floor, her left hand holding on to the dinky night stand she and Belle shared. Lucas could see the tears forming in her eyes, her expression contorted into one resembling a look of hurt.

"Sami I.. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. And stressed." Lucas said, reaching out to hold his best friend. "I'm stupid."

Sami leaned stiffly into Lucas' hug whispering "I get it. You think I brought it upon myself. Everyone else does too. Let's just go to school." She finished, wiping hastily at a few tears that had slipped out of her eyes.

Sami tried her best to hide her waddle as she made her way towards the front door. "You guys ready? Make sure you've got everything you need 'cause we're not turning around to get something you forgot." She reminded her siblings sternly.

Brady, Belle and Eric all looked to one another in confusion before all three pairs of eyes rested on Lucas who was frowning and watching Sami walk away. "What'd you do?" Brady asked Lucas angrily.

"I said something I really shouldn't have. I'm so stupid. I basically said she asked for what happened to her." Lucas replied clenching his fists tightly before striking out and punching a nicotine stained wall of the Brady apartment.

"God Dammit Lucas!" Eric boomed, chasing after his sister hurriedly, hoping to catch her before she climbed into the death trap Lucas called a car. He stopped short when he saw her sitting with her head leaning against the passenger side window, her right hand caressing her stomach. Eric noticed she had tears sliding down her cheeks even though her eyes were squeezed shut.

Eric gently opened the driver side door and slid over to Sami on the bench seat. He wrapped his bulky arms around Sami's frail body and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably. When Sami's sobs gave way to hiccups she wiped her snotty nose on her twin brother's shirt and grinned tearily up at him.

"Samantha! You know this is my best shirt!" Eric teased lightly. "Where'd we get it from?" She asked, sizing up his plain black t-shirt. She could tell it was cotton, her cheek rubbed gently against the fabric but she also saw his pale, untanned skin peeking through a hole near the bottom hem.

"I'm pretty sure we got it from Goodwill, most likely on one of those color days. You know, like when everything with a purple tag is 50% off?" Eric answered half jokingly.

Sami leaned her head back and laughed. Eric gazed at his sister's face and relished every moment of her laughter. Ever since she was attacked, Sami rarely smiled and she had distanced herself from not only her twin brother but also Belle and Brady.

Eric stared at Sami's face, her eyes crinkled in elation; her nose scrunched up to match her eyes; and her mouth. Her mouth was curved into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, it lit up her face like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Eric hugged his sister tightly and kissed her on the head as she leaned into him. "I don't know what I would do without you Eric." Sami whispered as if she didn't want to admit it out loud. "I couldn't live without you Sami." Eric whispered back before glancing out the passenger side window and seeing Belle, Brady and Lucas walking out of the apartment.

* * *

**If you would be interested in my continuation of this story, let me know! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize, it's been awhile since I last updated! Here's chapter two, and while I'm not entirely thrilled with it Ejami fans should start to get excited. When I get more into the story I'll explain the relationships between other characters and what happened to Roman and stuff like that, be patient (: Well... Read, Review, and ENJOY!  
**

The ride to school was painfully awkward. Sami sat on Eric's lap and Belle sat on Brady's with Lucas behind the steering wheel. The Brady's had constantly begged Lucas to get a new truck that had more than a mere bench seat but his mother had turned him down. The Roberts' had the money, but Lucas wasn't his coveted angel of a brother Austin.

Lucas glanced over to see Sami holding her stomach with her eyes closed. "Sami? You okay?" he asked, hoping she would answer him honestly despite the fact she was still pissed at him. But knowing Sami, Lucas was sure she wouldn't admit it if she were in pain.

"I'm fine Lucas." Sami answered crisply, being careful to keep her lips tight. Sami slowly curled onto her side and layed her head on Eric's shoulder, her face rested in the crook of his neck. She breathed in the comforting scent of her twin brother. He was the perfect mixture of cheap Irish Spring soap, must, and home. Sami felt her eyelids droop and let sleep wash over her, grateful for any escape from the car ride.

* * *

"_Sami! Sami wake up!" Belle screamed, tears streaming down her face as she shook her sister violently. "You have to get up! Mom's packing!" Belle cried. Sami's eyes popped open and she fought off the sleep that was threatening to consume her again. _

_"Belle, what are you talking about?" Sami said, gripping her half-sister's shoulders tightly. "Mom. Is. Packing. As in a suitcase. She's leaving Sami." Belle answered, but her response was mumbled at the end as her tears returned. _

_"Shhh. Belle it's alright. Are Eric and Brady awake yet?" Sami asked her sister as she held her close to her chest. "Y-yeah." Belle sniffled. As if they knew they were being talked about, Eric and Brady appeared in the girls' doorway. _

_"What the hell is going on?" Sami asked frantically, stroking Belle's hair comfortingly. _

_"We know about as much as you do. She won't talk to us. All we know is that she's throwing her favorite pair of underwear into a suitcase and hightailing it out of here." Eric quipped irritably. _

_Sami slid out of the twin bed she shared with Belle and padded down the narrow hallway that led to the living room, which also served as Marlena's bedroom. "Mom?" Sami questioned slowly, watching her mother rummage around the garbage bags she used as closets. When Marlena didn't answer, Sami tried again louder. "MOM." _

_"WHAT?!" Marlena finally yelled, whirling to face Sami. _

_"Where are you going? It's 2:30 in the morning!" Sami said, lurching forward and throwing clothes out of Marlena's packed suitcase. _

_"Samantha Gene Brady. Stop. Now. I'm leaving, I'm tired of dealing with all of you unruly, disrespectful children and John has offered to take me away. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. Don't call me, don't look for me, and DO NOT follow me." and with that Marlena walked out of the apartment and slammed the door. _

_Sami decided not to tell any of the others what their mother had said, they didn't need to know. "Just go back to bed, maybe in the morning I'll go to the grocery and see if they have any peanut butter so we can have peanut butter on toast for breakfast okay?" Sami was talking more to Belle than the two boys, but all three of her siblings nodded their heads and went back towards their bedrooms. _

_Before returning to bed, Sami quickly walked to the kitchen and opened the cookie jar that held all of their money only to find it completely empty. "That bitch." Sami whispered to herself. On her way back to the bedroom Sami grabbed the weekly newspaper and turned to the classified section. "I'll look for a job tomorrow." she decided._

* * *

"Sami. Sami wake up." Brady said, sounding eerily familiar to Belle the night their mother left. Startled, Sami sat up quick to see the front doors of Salem High infront of them. Eric reached around his sister's body and swiftly pulled the door handle and pushed outward. Sami yelped in surprise as she began to fall backwards out the door, only to be caught by Eric at the last minute. "You're such an asshole!" Sami said, grinning.

"Watch it sis or next time I won't notice you're falling. You might just hit the ground." her twin brother teased. Sami shook her head and slid out of the truck. "I'll see you guys later," Sami said, kissing Brady and Belle on the forehead and hugging Eric tightly. Her siblings had given up on fighting her morning ritual.

"Sami I-" Lucas tried to apologize again only to be cut off by his best friend. "It's alright Lucas, really. Let's get inside, it's starting to get hot out here." Sami said, leaning into Lucas as he wrapped his arm around her hips and walked with her into school.

The insults started flying immediately. Sami ducked her head and attempted to quicken her pace as the students surrounding her hurled their painful words. She and Lucas had almost made their way to homeroom when Nicole and Rafe stepped into their path.

"Looks like some things never change. Oh wait, your dress size did. Do they even sell maternity clothing at Goodwill Sami? Or do you have to go to Salvation Army for that?" Nicole snarled, while Rafe chuckled beside her.

"God Nicole do you have to be such a bitch? Move out of our way." Lucas growled at the school queen bee. "I don't believe I was talking to you Lucas, so you should just mind your own business." Nicole spat back.

Just as Lucas was about to respond, he felt Sami stumble next to him. Looking over at her, he saw her face had gone green and a sheen of sweat had formed on her forehead. "Sami?" Lucas asked worriedly, moving his hands from her hips to her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Sami whispered, as she tried to keep it from Nicole. It would just give Nicole something else to torment her with. Fighting the urge to cover her mouth with her hand, Sami took off towards the bathroom without another word.

Still on her knees with her head hanging over the toilet bowl, Sami reached up and pulled the silver handle to flush. She sat back and let her head rest on the Dijon mustard colored stall wall. Sami tensed when she heard the bathroom door open. Looking under the stall door, she saw Nicole's shiny black stilettos.

Sami watched as Nicole walked over to the trashcan, which already needed dumped, and she heard a scratch. Nicole quickly walked back out of the bathroom without a single word. Sami relaxed against the wall and let out a relieved breath, "She didn't notice I was in here."

Just as Sami attempted to get up off of the cold tiled floor, her nostrils were assaulted with the bitter and constricting smell of smoke. She fumbled with the lock on the stall door and stumbled out only to see the trash can engulfed in flames.

"Oh God!" Sami said breathlessly. She ran to the bathroom door and tried to pull it open only to find it had been blocked from the other side. "HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT! HELP!" Sami called as loud as she could. She gripped her stomach as she was hit with a coughing fit. Sami slumped against the wall and slid down, tears filling her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She said, rubbing her abdomen gently. She felt her eyes drooping and she reached up for the doorknob one more time in desperation. The doorknob turned without Sami turning it. She cried out in relief as the door swung open, only to reveal a total stranger.

**Also, you might have noticed... I'm not really a huge Marlena fan. She's more tolerable than, say, Carrie but she's not one of my favorite people. She is "OOC" in this story. Whatever the hell that means. I don't believe in OOC but since people like to complain and tell me that my characters are OOC I just thought I'd make sure everyone knew... Hope you liked (:**


End file.
